(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device of a continuous material feed device to be installed in a press, more specifically to a continuous material feed device such as a gripper feed, a roll feed or a roll gripper.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In general, a continuous material feed device (in this specification, excluding a transfer device) to be installed in a press is so constituted that a continuous material (in this specification, comprising a series of wire rod, coil material or band material including that as a secondary machining material) is sent to a press intermittently.
In this connection, a novel continuous material feed device is being developed, which is such device that a linear motor is assembled in a continuous material feed device as above described.
Also such device is known that a servo motor is assembled in a continuous material feed device.